If There's Something Better They Haven't Found It Yet
by OliviaSheen
Summary: It's Doctor Janet Fraiser's first day as Chief Medical Officer at the SGC, and she's more than a little happy to see a certain Colonel who just happens to be an old patient from back in the day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I haven't seen this pairing a lot I thought I'd give it a try :-) I hope you enjoy it**

 **J &JJ&JJ&J**

A wide grin spread across Colonel Jack O'Neill's face as he walked into the infirmary. "Doc," he greeted as he saw the petite doctor.

At the sound of that all too familiar voice Doctor Janet Fraiser turned. "Colonel Jack O'Neill," she said with a smile.

They stared at each other for a moment before both moved at the same time and Janet was practically swallowed up in Jack's embrace.

The remaining members of SG-1 glanced at each other before turning back to the pair, Daniel clearing his throat loudly.

Jack rolled his eyes and reluctantly released his hold on the woman before he turned back to face his team. "And leave it to Daniel to know exactly when to interrupt...this is Doctor Janet Fraiser, the SGC's new CMO," he said to his team. "Doc, this is the rest of SG-1. Captain Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. That's with an apostrophe 'c'," he said leaning over to her.

Janet smiled at them and greetings were exchanged.

"So," Daniel said, his arms folded across his chest. "You two know each other?"

Again Jack rolled his eyes at Captain Obvious. "Yeah, the Doc was...well, my Doc way back when..."

Sam's eyes lit up always eager to hear about Jack's past life in the military. "You mean when you were in Black-Ops?"

Jack frowned slightly thinking of all the incriminating things Janet could spill to his new team.

Janet laughed at the look on the Colonel's face knowing exactly what was going through his mind. "Don't worry Colonel," she assured him. "It's all still classified."

His expression cleared and he smiled at her. "Of course it is," he agreed. Then he turned to Daniel and Carter pointing a finger at them. "Hear that? Classified! So don't go bothering the good Doc here trying to dig up dirt!"

Daniel and Sam glanced at each other knowing their plans had just been busted.

xxxxxxxx

Jack sat on the bed in the exam room and watched Janet prepare his shot.

"It's good to see you," he said.

She turned with the syringe in her hand. "Still not going to get you out of this shot."

"You always could see right through me," he said with a sigh.

Janet smiled as she quickly got the vaccination over with. "It's good to see you too," she replied finally. She turned back to drop her gloves in the bin and couldn't help but think how good it was to see him. He looked good. A little greyer, a little wiser maybe. Age suited him.

"You know I heard you'd retired after..." she looked at the ground, then back to him. "I'm so sorry Jack," she said reaching out a hand to cover his where it rested on his leg.

He smiled ruefully. "Thanks."

"So, how's Sara?" she asked trying to brighten the mood.

Jack lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "We're divorced. When I came back after my first mission through the gate, she was gone."

Janet sighed. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well...so was I..."

They were silent for a moment before Jack shook himself out of his funk. "So, what about you?" he asked. "How's what's his name?"

Janet smiled remembering how Jack would never say her husbands name or he'd always purposely get it wrong. "He is history!"

"Yeah?" he asked not even trying to look sorry about it. "Good." At Janet's raised eyebrows he continued. "The guy was a jerk who was never good enough for you Janet. And the offer to beat the crap out of him still stands," he added.

She rested one hand on her hip. "The answer was no back then Jack O'Neill, and the answer is still no now."

He shrugged. "Well if you ever change your mind, just say the word."

She chuckled as she placed a hand against his cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

He placed his hand over hers and grinned. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes," she agreed with a smile as she fondly remembered the almost inappropriate amount of flirting they used to do. "You were a terrible flirt...I had to keep reminding myself that your were married!" _Were_ married, she thought briefly.

"So were you," he said softly his eyes on hers.

Janet took a breath, her heart trip hammering in her chest at the look he was giving her. And now _neither_ of them were married. She smiled as she pulled her hand away from him taking a step back. "Well I can see the flirting skills are still as sharp as ever," she said lightly.

Jack cleared his throat as he stood from the exam bed. "A little rusty to be honest," he replied. They stood a little awkwardly for a moment before he reached out a hand to her face. "It really is good to see you Jan."

It took all she had not to turn into his touch. She smiled brightly. "You too Jack."

He nodded and dropped his hand. "I'll see you later then."

She smiled and nodded as she watched him walk out the door.

xxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur for Janet. Her new job was equally as exhausting as it was exhilarating. Looking after all the SG teams was one thing, running the regime of tests that were required every time they came back from being off world was challenging to say the least and it seemed that every day she added to the barrage when some new threat was encountered. All in all it had been one hell of a first week. And all in all she thought she'd done pretty well, with only one little thing she'd encountered this morning nagging at her. She rubbed tired eyes and looked down as her stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like I'm just in time," Jack said as he entered her office without knocking.

Janet looked up and smiled at him. "Hi Jack."

That was another thing that had made it one hell of a week, seeing Jack O'Neill again. They'd fallen back into their old flirting habits pretty much immediately and Jack had managed to drop in to see her everyday since. A slight blush crept up her throat thinking about their little exchange in the deserted commissary last night, the innuendo going way past anything they'd ever done before.

"You coming for some lunch?" he asked.

Janet screwed up her nose. "I suppose," she sighed.

Jack chuckled at her response. "Don't sound so enthusiastic! A guy could start to think you didn't want to eat with him."

She laughed. "Believe me it's not you," she assured him. "I've had nothing but mess food for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the past week...and its wearing a little thin."

He regarded her for a moment before he spoke again. "Well I might be able to do something about that..."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Well not right this instant," he replied. "But if you think you can make it through another plastic wrapped sandwich today, I could have something really special waiting for you if you come over to my place tonight," he said with a cheeky little grin.

Janet tried to push down the images that had conjured. _He's inviting you to eat dinner Jan, not him_...and somehow that thought didn't help at all! She felt that blush begin to creep over her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "Are you offering to cook me dinner Colonel?" she asked finally.

"Yeah sure you betcha," he replied with a grin.

As if getting tired of waiting for her to reply, her stomach gave another loud grumble.

Jack grinned. "Guess that's settled then."

xxxxxxxxx

Janet choked down a pre-prepared chicken salad sandwich while she watched Jack gorge himself on a piece of pie and three pieces of cake.

"You know you should eat more than desert," she admonished.

"This covers all the food groups," he argued, continuing at her disbelieving look. "Fruit and breads and cereals are covered by the apple pie," he said holding up two fingers. "Dairy, meat and eggs and oils are covered by the cake."

Janet rolled her eyes as she stood and gathered their trash. "That's a pretty loose translation."

Jack shrugged as he held the flap of the bin open for her. "I ate healthy for breakfast," he said as they walked out into the corridor heading for the elevator.

When they reached her floor, Jack held the elevator door as she got off. "So I'll see you tonight then," he said softly.

Janet felt her tummy do a little flip at his mention of dinner tonight and suddenly she was feeling more than a little nervous.

 **J &JJ&JJ&J**

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this first instalment, and it would be much appreciated it you'd let me know what you thought of the start of the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Janet heard someone approach and looked up from the microscope, and then it hit her. The clock on the wall read 20:25, almost one and a half hours too late. She winced at the man leaning against the door frame of her office.

"Crap, Jack, I forgot!"

He smiled at her. "That's OK. I figured I'd find you here." Then he turned serious. "Is there an emergency? Did someone come in hot?"

Janet huffed a frustrated sigh. "No, it's nothing life threatening, but it bugs me that I can't figure it out."

She stood and took a step closer.

"I'm really, really sorry. I could have stopped working on it hours ago, I'm not getting anywhere anyway. I just forgot! I guess I'm not used to someone waiting for me any more..."

She winced again when she realised how pathetic that sounded, but it was true. She had gotten way too used to working long hours, and it hadn't always been because her work was urgent. Sometimes she just hadn't felt like going home to an empty house.

Jack pushed off of the door frame and stood close, and for a moment Janet thought he would reach out for her, but since the infirmary wasn't exactly the most private place he just smiled at her warmly. "How's this? You wrap up here and then come to my office. I brought you something."

She raised her eyebrows, considered it for a moment and then nodded with a smile. "OK."

He used to do this sometimes in the old days – stop by her office when she was working late, always putting a little something down on her desk like a sandwich or dessert. They would joke about doctor's orders concerning how to eat properly and how doctors were way worse than anyone else as far as following their own advice was concerned. It warmed her heart that obviously he was still willing to do it. And it made her feel even more guilty for forgetting his dinner invitation, so she made sure not to make him wait any longer. She took off her lab coat, shut down her computer, turned off the lights, locked her door and made her way to his office. She hesitated at his door for a moment, but then she took a deep breath and knocked. She was actually nervous! And the full timbre of his voice as he called "Come in!" didn't help at all.

Neither did the sight that awaited her. She had expected paper plates and sandwiches, or maybe a little something leftover from his dinner, but this was so much better: the table – his desk, actually – was set with plates, silverware and glasses from the mess hall, there were napkins, and even a candle! A generous serving of lasagne and salad on each plate and a rich red wine in the glasses, and it smelled delicious. Jack stood behind his desk looking at her, a smile on his face. Janet hadn't moved an inch into the room, so he came over and took her hand, leading her around his desk and holding his chair for her. When she had sat down he rounded the desk again and sat down in the visitor's chair. When she still didn't say anything, he cleared his throat.

"Uh, is this OK? I mean, it might be a little improvised, but - "

Janet finally found her voice, but it was a little less stable than she was comfortable with.

"It's perfect, Jack. I'm so sorry I ruined the original plan."

"Yeah, I think we established that."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, a full genuine smile that made her eyes sparkle.

"I'm starving."

When the plates were cleared and Jack had poured them another glass of wine he sat back and looked at her over his glass.

"So what is it?"

"Hm?"

"What kept you so occupied you would forget about _this_?" He made an exaggerated gesture that included both the dinner and himself. Janet immediately looked guilty again – and frustrated. "It's something I just don't understand. Charlie Kawalsky has these weird symptoms that I can't make head nor tail of, and it's my god damn _job_ to figure these things out!"

Jack pursed his lips. "Is it alien?"

"What?"

"Did he catch it off-world?"

"I assume he did, why?"

"Well if he did maybe you shouldn't be too harsh on yourself. Probably no doctor on earth has ever seen it before. It might take some time. It isn't life threatening, you said?"

"No, just annoying. And maybe my pride is a little hurt."

She sat back in her chair and kicked off her heels. She couldn't suppress a little moan when they came off – she had been on her feet for a lot more than eight hours. Jack got up and moved his chair behind the desk close enough that he could pull her feet into his lap.

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

The moment he started to massage her ankle she let out another moan, her eyes closed and her head fell back. She could have kissed him. Or jumped him.

"Oh God Jack, that feels so good!"

"I never understood how you could work in those things. Why don't you wear sneakers?"

She opened her eyes and gave him a pointed look.

"You are aware of my height, right? Or lack thereof."

"Yeah, I noticed. But I didn't think it bothered you."

"It doesn't. But it's a matter of authority. I feel like I'm more convincing in heels."

He grinned broadly. "I've always been scared of you. Don't think that would change in different shoes."

"Oh come on. You have _never_ followed doctor's orders."

They smiled at each other, both thinking back to all the times she told him to eat healthier or take it easy after an injury. He was pretty sure she didn't know that despite his constant grumbling he usually followed her advice to the letter because he trusted her and he owed her. But he wouldn't tell her that. He went back to massaging her feet, and she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed. This was wonderful...she didn't realise for quite a while that his hands had stilled on her feet, and when she did she opened her eyes and looked at his face. He was looking straight at her, and her heart skipped a beat. This was getting dangerous...and oh so tempting. She gracefully lifted her feet from his lap and stood. Very close to him. He looked up at her – which was very rare, she noted with a little smirk – and before she could think about it too much she trailed her fingertips along his jaw. His eyes closed and she thought she'd heard the smallest of moans. She really couldn't resist any longer. She was used to reining it in with him, but now things were different. They were both free...she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. A feathery kiss that would give him room to withdraw if he choose to. But he didn't. His hands came up to her hips and he prolonged the kiss. Eventually she broke the contact but stayed very close, smiling against his mouth.

"Uh, colonel, I guess we are breaking protocol here", she breathed, her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, captain, we are. Do you feel you need to report me?"

The way he looked at her, still forced to actually look _up_ at her, a slow, sexy smile playing on his face, made her react more strongly than any flirting they had done before. His hands still on her hips he pulled her closer to stand between his knees.

"I don't think that will be necessary", she whispered, her lips moving along his neck to his jaw. Now she'd definitely heard him moan. He swallowed hard and sat up.

"Janet..."

She tensed. Oh my God. This had gone way to far. She straightened and started to pull away, but he held her firmly in place and looked at her.

"Hey. Relax. I just think we should talk - first.." That grin was supposed to be against the law. "...and I don't see why you shouldn't be sitting in my lap while we do so."

Janet chuckled, and when she didn't object he gently pulled her down to sit in his lap. She hid her face against his shoulder. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"For example, what exactly happened to the guy I'm not allowed to beat the crap out of?"

Janet sat up and looked away. He immediately regretted it. Softly caressing her cheek he said:

"I'm sorry. Really none of my business."

Janet's hands returned to Jack's shoulders as she looked at him.

"You were right. He did it once, he did it again."

Jack's hands fell away from her hips.

"No."

"Yes."

"That stinking, worthless son-of-a-"

"Jack, please. You were right. Feel free to say 'I told you so'."

"I won't. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her.

Muffled against his shirt she said: "Can you imagine how stupid I felt when I found out?"

"You gave him another chance and he screwed up. I mean what kind of guy goes cheating on a woman like you – twice?!"

She smiled against his shoulder.

"Anyway, he's history. Won't waste any more time talking about him. Let's talk about _you_." She sat up again. "How long have you been divorced?"

"About a year."

"And? So?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. Affairs, one night stands, relationships?"

"Nope."

"What, nothing? What is it with the women in the Springs, they don't have eyes?"

Jack chuckled and buried his face in her neck. It made her shiver and she held him tighter. After a moment he moved away a little and said: "I haven't been very – social after..."

Janet bit the inside of her cheek. Of course. She placed a soft kiss against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should have known."

He kissed her collar bone. "It's OK. Anyway, I guess we are safe as far as potentially jealous partners are concerned."

She smiled and softly kissed him. "I'm glad we could sort that out."

He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. "So am I."

Janet wasn't entirely sure what this thing between them was, but she decided she liked it. And who knew what it might develop into...


	3. Chapter 3

Bright and early Monday morning Janet smiled at the SF on duty as she signed into the Mountain, the smile softening as she saw the name scribbled above her own. She stepped into the elevator that would take her down to her office and leant back against the wall. She thought back to Friday night and felt herself blush at the memory of her and Jack making out like horny teenagers in his office...even though he'd said he wanted to talk, after he'd pulled her down onto his lap...not a whole lot of talking happened. She shook her head. _God was that two days ago already?_ She hadn't heard from Jack over the weekend, but neither had she tried to contact him. She blew out a breath at the thought of seeing him again today. He'd been through so much with losing Charlie, and then Sara leaving and she didn't want to add to the hurt, but she just wasn't ready for anything serious. She loved him dearly as the good friend and good man he was, and she thought he was sexy as hell...but...she made up her mind then...she had to tell him today that she wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

Janet walked into the main exam room to be greeted by the sight of SG-1 in various stages of a pre-mission check-up by one of her staff. "I wasn't expecting the pleasure of seeing the SGC's flagship team until later today."

"We got bumped up the mission roster," Sam explained around the tongue depressor the other doctor had in her mouth.

Janet's eyes drifted over to Jack O'Neill where he sat on one of the beds, his legs swinging like a boisterous ten year old. He smiled at her and her heart started to thud in her chest.

"I'll take over from here Jim," she said as he finished with Captain Carter.

"You sure?" he asked.

She smiled and looked at her watch. "You should have been gone fifteen minutes ago," she reminded him as she moved over to Doctor Jackson.

"Thanks Janet," Jim said with a smile handing her the clipboard he carried.

xxxxxxxx

Janet left Jacks check-up until last and as she placed the clipboard down on the bed beside him he looked from her to the rest of his team.

"You guys go ahead," he said. "I'll catch up with you."

"We don't mind waiting Sir," Sam answered.

Jack waved them away. "Nah go on ahead," he insisted. "I have something I need to discuss with the Doc here."

"Okay," Daniel replied. "Don't forget the General wants us in the briefing room at oh-nine-hundred."

Jack beamed at his archaeologist. "That was actual military speak Danny! I'm so proud," he said placing a hand over his heart.

Daniel shot him a look before trailing out the door behind Sam and Teal'c.

"You should take it easy on the poor guy," Janet said with a wry smile as she felt along Jacks jawline.

"Ah Danny's okay," he replied. "He knows I'm only kidding around with him."

They were mostly silent as she carried out his check-up, Janet asking a few questions, Jack giving her the answers.

"You look pretty good to me Colonel," she said with a smile as she finished scribbling some notes in her folder. She looked back up expecting to see a flirty little smirk planted firmly on his face, a come-back something along the lines of _'Well back at ya Doc...'_ on his lips. Instead, he looked at her with something way more serious in his eyes. _Oh damn...we're doing this now..._

Jack followed her into her office and closed the door behind him waiting for her to turn back to look at him.

"Jack..." "Janet..." they both said at once.

"You go," she said as she leant back against her desk, really not looking forward to this conversation.

He took the few steps to her desk planting his butt next to hers. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "I like you Jan," he said softly. "I like you a lot..."

"Jack," she said interrupting him.

He reached out a hand and took hers. "Please...just...let me finish?"

She closed her eyes briefly, thinking this was going to make what she had to say to him so much harder.

"The other night...I..." he breathed out hard. "Janet, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the right place for anything serious right now," he squeezed the hand he still held. "Please don't think I was using you..." he pleaded.

She stared at him for a moment. "Oh thank god!" she breathed, laughing at the stunned look on his face. "I've been wracking my brain for the last two days trying to figure out how to tell you exactly the same thing!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded.

A slow smile spread across his face. "So...we're good?"

Janet smiled and placed her other hand over his. "Well, I hope we're better than good Jack," she replied. "I don't want this to have changed anything with us. I hope we'll always be friends."

Jack smiled. "Me too," he said tugging gently on her hand, pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, as long as..."

She smiled into his chest. "As long as?"

"Are there friend rules?"

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well, for instance, are there rules about friends flirting?"

She grinned. "Not that I know of."

"And say a guy happened to have a friend...who happened to be a girl..."

"Yes?" she asked after a moment when he hadn't continued.

"Who incidentally happened to be a really hot girl..."

She smirked. "Go on..."

"Well, I was just wondering whether the friends thing prohibited the guy from telling the girl he thought she was hot?"

"I don't think that would be prohibited, no," she said with a laugh.

He pulled back slightly and grinned down at her. "Well I think we're good for the friends thing then."

She looked back up at him, his close proximity stirring the memories of Friday night anew, the slow movement of his hand along her back stirring something else. _God I need to get laid_ , she thought, then remembering the feel of him against her as she sat in his lap... _so does he_...

"I have an idea," she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?"

 _Well, two actually,_ she thought, but the other idea she wasn't going to talk to him about here. "Why don't we make dinner at my place this Friday night?"

He grimaced slightly. "We're scheduled to be off-world Friday," he replied. "How bout Saturday?"

She smiled. Now she had five days to figure out how to phrase her proposal.

xxxxxxxx

A/N

Hoped y'all liked the update. Lemme know :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Janet was pacing. She never paced, but tonight she was nervous as hell. She was nervous about the dinner she had planned, still feeling guilty for letting Jack down the week before. She was nervous about her choice of dress, and more than anything she was nervous about what she wanted to discuss with him. Or propose. Whatever. She would probably end up not bringing it up at all. She considered changing out of her dress. It wasn't too fancy, black with little white flowers printed on it, short sleeves and a skirt that ended just below her knees, but it was probably too much for a casual dinner with a friend. Especially because she had to wear heels with it. But she had felt like a dress, and yes, she wanted to look nice for him. He had never seen her in anything but uniform, usually covered with a lab coat. When she heard the knock she realised it was too late to do anything about it. She inhaled and opened the door.

He wore jeans and a black button down shirt, and he looked amazing. And he obviously liked her dress.

"Hey", he greeted her, his gaze wandering over her body, down her legs, and up to meet her eyes again.

"Hey", she answered and stepped back to let him in. For a moment it was awkward, but then they both grinned and hugged each other tightly. He held on to her a little longer than she had expected, and he felt so good. She placed a small kiss against the side of his neck, and his grip on her tightened. Maybe she _was_ going to bring it up with him after all.

 **JJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Dinner had been funny and flirty and full of banter and teasing, and the tension had built the whole time so that Janet half expected sparks to fly every time their eyes met. Over dessert she made up her mind. She _was_ going to do it. This was simply too good to let go of. They cleared the table, and even working side by side in her small kitchen felt flirty. Their arms and hands and hips touched a lot more than necessary, and all those touches became longer and longer. Finally she couldn't take it any more and simply turned to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took him a moment, but then he fully responded, embracing her, allowing his hands to roam her body. His hands went around her butt and down her thighs until they found the hem of her dress. Pushing it upward inch by inch he enjoyed the feeling of her naked skin and her body pressed against his. She rolled her hips against him, and the few layers of fabric between them did nothing to hide exactly how much he enjoyed all of this. Janet felt herself respond as well. There she was, standing in her kitchen, making out with a man she'd known for years, and she desperately needed more of him. She wanted him, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. But they had agreed they didn't want a relationship, so she decided they had to talk. She pulled away from him enough to take his hand and lead him to the living room. They sat on her couch, and she loved the feeling of his body close to hers. Strong, solid and familiar. She had always felt safe with him, but all of a sudden him being so close was beginning to be a bit unsettling. She looked at her hands laying in her lap. She wasn't so sure this was a good idea any more.

"What?" Jack asked her softly, sensing that something was up when she lost the playful flirty behaviour she had been showing earlier. He took both her hands from where they lay in her lap and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I need more wine."

"Already getting too sober to bear me?"

It had been meant to be playful, but she wasn't entirely sure there wasn't some truth in it. He had always been quick to diminish himself, a character trait she never understood. He was amazing, smart and strong and handsome, so where did these fits of insecurity come from? When he started to draw back she realised she had been quiet for too long. She reached out for his hands. Her throat was horribly dry all of a sudden. She _really_ needed more wine. She got up from the couch, making a point of lightly touching his shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You want some more, too?"

Somehow Jack felt as if he might need liquid courage, so he said: "Yes, please."

When Janet came back with two glasses of wine he stood and took one from her. They looked at each other for a moment and clinked glasses, smiling at each other as they drank. Janet set down her glass on the coffee table and sat, looking up at him expectantly. As soon as he joined her on the couch she rushed out:

"I had this very stupid idea that seemed brilliant back when I thought of it, but you'll probably fall on the floor laughing. Or look at me as if I'm nuts, or never look at me at all ever again, so maybe I'd better shut up _right_ now, which is what I'm going to do."

Jack had been looking at her all through her little speech, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He reached out to touch her face, and then he leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can't imagine one single thing that you could come up with that would make me react in any of those ways."

When Janet took a deep breath he nodded at her encouragingly. "Spill, doc."

"I have a proposition for you..."

His eyebrows rose. "OK?"

"Well more of a...pact really..."

"A pact?"

"Yes."

She got up and turned to him, and after a moment's hesitation she moved onto his lap, straddling his thighs. His smile told her that he was surprised, but that it was a pleasant surprise. His hands came up to her hips and he looked her straight in the eye as she went on: "Friends with benefits until one of us meets someone we fall for hard enough to let go of -" she leaned in to kiss him, the tip of her tongue trailing between his lips, and the sentence ended in a whispered "- _this_."

He groaned, and his hands moved away from her hips to grab her ass. He passionately returned the kiss, and she melted into his body, her lips parting willingly, welcoming him without restraint. When they broke the kiss she felt a little dizzy. "I guess this means you agree to my terms."

He smiled and kissed her again, softer this time. "Hell yeah, I do."

Getting up she took his hand and led him into her bedroom. They lay down on the bed, and for a while there wasn't much talking, but all of a sudden Jack said:

"You know you're at an advantage here, right?"

"I am?"

"Well, you just about know _everything_ about me. There's nothing you haven't seen before."

Oh yes, she knew his body. The majority of scars she could relate to an injury she had treated herself. She knew his weaknesses, few as they were: the tendency for muscle stiffness in his lower back and the periodically returning pain from his cruciate ligament, probably a consequence of his early hockey career. Other than that he was in perfect shape, although it was beyond her how he kept that body-fat-percentage given his diet. Maybe he did in fact listen to her advice sometimes. And he had been military all his life, so keeping in shape was drilled into him. He just _had_ to be working out on a regular basis and probably with a tough training plan too, even though he never talked about it. Unlike many of the military men she had served with. So, yes, she knew that body. But she had _never_ looked at him in any other way than professionally when he had ended up in an infirmary bed once again. Her mind had always been in professional mode, fighting to stop a bleed, concentrating on setting a bone, trying to ease the pain. Fix him. That's what _he_ called it. He had told her once that no matter how bad things were, as soon as he saw her face he always knew he was safe, that the pain would soon be over and Janet would fix him once again. This was different. For once he wasn't in pain and she wasn't his doctor.

"Janet? You still with me?"

She smiled at him and leaned in, claiming his mouth in a tender kiss. "You feel like you need to catch up?"

His grin turned smug. "I always wondered what was under that lab coat."

"What, are you telling me you woke up in the infirmary and – ogled me?"

"Sometimes. When I could get enough brain cells to function."

"You are so in for a very nasty needle the next time I get my hands on you."

"I was hoping it wouldn't be that long until I got to feel your hands on me."

"You mean like this?" she purred and moved her hand in one firm stroke all the way from his chest over his stomach and between his thighs. His head fell back and he completely lost the smug grin.

"Oh God, Janet, please go easy on me."

"What, you're not up to it?"

He caught her wrist and fixed her gaze, and she could have sworn he was trying to muster his command look, but failed miserably. His eyes turned soft. "Weren't we talking about me catching up? I thought I might finally get to look at you."

"OK", she smiled. "Go ahead."

He sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, you're not afraid it might damage our friendship?"

She sat up, too and looked at him very seriously. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm worried about something else, though. I think I should hand your case to another doctor."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about the doctor patient relationship. I think you might be uncomfortable with me being your doctor."

'Amazing', Jack thought. 'She turned into Dr. Fraiser right before my eyes.' He smiled at her. "I'll be fine. I've always trusted you, and I always will. Besides, wouldn't it look funny if I was treated by someone else?"

Janet had to admit that he had a point. Reluctantly she agreed. "OK,true. So, you're sure you will be OK?"

"Yes, I am. And what about you - you sure about - us?"

Her hand came up to caress his face. "Yes, Jack, I am. Now, you wanna find out what's under the dress or not?"

He cupped her face with both hands and leaned in to capture her lower lip in a soft, teasing kiss. "Yes, I do", he breathed.

For a while she simply enjoyed his hands on her body. He took his time, stroking her arms and shoulders, only brushing the sides of her breasts. He trailed soft little kisses down her neck, but stopped at the cleavage of the dress. His hands wandered to her hips and down her thighs, stroking along her legs and up again under the dresses' hem. And that was when it hit her. She tensed. No other man but her ex-husband had ever touched her like this. They had known each other since high school, and even though it turned out that he had had other women, Janet had always been true to him. So what if she wasn't what Jack expected? What if he was disappointed? He stopped touching her when she went stiff under his hands.

"Hey, what's up? Something going on that you don't like?" His voice was soft, and his eyes were too. He didn't look disappointed, just worried. Janet swallowed once.

"I feel stupid, Jack. I started this, suggesting that stupid pact-"

"That _brilliant_ , life altering, incredibly hot and very, very pleasurable pact", he corrected her. She couldn't help her smile. But still she was uncomfortable. He moved away from her. Worry evident in his face he asked: "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing! I mean, nothing that hasn't been wonderful and sensual and hot."

"So?"

"I feel _really_ stupid."

"OK, you said that before. Why?"

"Because maybe you'll be disappointed. Maybe I'm not what you expect. I mean – I've only ever been with one guy. Not much experience here, I'm afraid."

"Wait a minute, your ex-husband was your first and only?"

"Yes."

"OK. Look at me."

When she did, he framed her face with both hands in a firm but loving grip. He wanted to make dead sure she got his point: "Do you honestly think any guy would be _disappointed_ at being number two in a very short line?"

When she started to smile he knew she _had_ gotten his point. He still looked at her very seriously though. "Are you sure you want _me_ to be that guy? That's a big deal...a lot of trust."

Her smile widened. "I couldn't think of a better man to be that guy, Jack, because I trust you completely. So, yes, I want you to be that guy for me."

He pulled her close again, and their mouths met in a careful, sweet kiss that was wonder and worship and tenderness. 'How do I deserve this?', Jack thought as he felt her surrender. Obviously she did trust him. He swore to himself that she would never regret it. "I swear nothing is going to happen that you don't want or don't like", he murmured right into her ear, and she melted into him completely. Oh yes, she would enjoy this. A lot. She lay back on her bed looking up at him, as he carefully pushed her dress up. When it revealed her panties he bowed down to kiss her hip through the thin fabric, and she immediately longed to feel his lips on her bare skin. He went on pushing up her dress until her bra was revealed, and then he finally slid it off over her head. She was gorgeous, sprawled out on her back in nothing but her dark red lingerie, all curves and soft skin. Her eyes were huge and her lips were slightly parted, and he'd definitely never seen her look this hot. He smiled at her.

"I thought I had a vivid imagination, doc, but this is _way_ better than any fever induced fantasy I ever had."

She chuckled at the image of him fantasising about her body right after waking up from unconsciousness or sedation. She completely lost the grin when he kissed her stomach and his mouth wandered lower...she was still wearing her panties, and she wanted them off so badly she wasn't above begging. It turned out begging wasn't necessary because he started to pull them down inch by inch, kissing her every time more of her skin was exposed, and when he parted her and his mouth connected with her clit she realised she was soaking wet already. Her eyes closed and she let out a long, throaty moan. How could this be so good...how could _he_ be so good...she gave in to his lips and tongue, her moans turning into whimpers as the sweet tension rose in her core. It took her by surprise when she heard _him_ moan against her entrance, and that sound added to her arousal just as much as the warm, wet feeling of his tongue did. When she felt how close she was she briefly wondered at how quickly it had happened, and then she stopped thinking altogether and dissolved into little pieces as the waves of her climax washed over her. She heard herself make sounds that seemed to come from the bottom of her soul, and she just couldn't stop. She felt Jack's hand cover her as he let her ride it out, warm and solid against her sensitive flesh. She wanted to look at him, see his face, let him know how amazing this was, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. A single tear rolled from the corner of her eye, and she felt him move next to her. Then his lips were there, kissing away the tear, and when she finally opened her eyes he looked at her with a slight frown.

"You OK?"

She really didn't have the words to tell him how she felt. So she simply smiled at him, hoping that he could read her, could tell that she was simply overwhelmed with his attentions, his touch, his devotion. Her sex life hadn't been that bad, but she had never felt like _this._ Obviously he could read her just fine, because a slow, tender smile spread on his face and he pulled her against his chest. "You _look_ OK", he whispered against her ear, and she smiled and kissed his neck. "I am. You're amazing. Just give me a minute."

"To do what?"

"To gather my wits. I absolutely plan on returning the favour."

He let go of her and lay back with the smile still in place.

"No objections here."

It did take her a few minutes, but then she pulled herself up and started to kiss her way down from his neck, opening buttons as she went. When she opened his belt he bit his lip, letting out a low hum. Obviously he liked to feel her hands on him – and then he froze. Janet noticed the tension in his body. Puzzled at the sudden change she looked at his face. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

He let out a long breath. "Nothing. It's not something I wanna discuss now."

"If there is something you feel we need to discuss, that's OK! I mean, you said nothing was going to happen that I wasn't OK with – the same goes for you! If you decide that brilliant idea of mine wasn't so brilliant after all you have every right to tell me to get lost. You don't owe me anything, you know?"

"I'm good, Janet, really. I just don't wanna talk about it right now, OK?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Sure?"

"Sure."

"OK."

She cautiously kissed his stomach and was relieved to feel him relax. Her hands ran up over his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, then she opened his jeans, her small hand slipping down to stroke along his length. He obviously enjoyed her tenderness, and when she placed a kiss against the tip of his cock through his briefs he responded. And a minute later when his jeans and briefs were gone he responded in earnest. Janet found that she enjoyed licking and sucking him just as much as she had enjoyed his mouth on her, and she loved to see and feel and hear him react. Suddenly his hands on her shoulders stopped her. A little worried she looked up at him. His eyes were almost black, and there was a trace of command in his voice when he said: "Come here."

She moved upwards on the mattress, her eyes fixed on his.

"I want you more than I can say", he said, his voice hoarse with lust. She waited for him to indicate what he wanted. He reached behind her back and opened the clasp of her bra, and when it fell away he cupped her breasts with both hands. Janet decided she knew what _she_ wanted, so she lay on her back and reached out for him, pulling him down on top of her. When he reached down to spread her thighs she opened them for him all too willingly, and the moment he entered her she arched her back and took him deeper. She moved against his body, urging him on, but after a while he stilled and looked at her face.

"Let me enjoy this, Janet. Let me enjoy _you_."

She couldn't believe how intimate that sounded, so she relaxed and looked up at him with a smile. "OK. Let's enjoy each other."

Her hands roamed his shoulders and his back, down to his waist and up his sides, and he shivered under her touch. She could tell he wouldn't be able to stand it much longer, and the smile that spread over her face turned a little evil as she started to roll her hips against him. His eyes closed and his body tensed, and he picked up the pace again. A few thrusts, Janet meeting him every time with her back arched, and he was there. He buried his face in her neck as he came, and she held him close against her until he stilled.

He carefully moved off of her body and lay down by her side. She turned her back to him and snuggled against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her and spooned up against her back. "Give me a moment, OK?", he murmured close to her ear.

"To do what?"

"To gather my wits. Whatever might be left of them."

"And then?"

"Then? Uh, I guess I'll get dressed."

"You don't have to leave, you know?"

"Well, you don't keep a friend with benefits in your bed, do you?"

"You don't? Who made that rule?" She turned in his arms. "I'm serious. You don't have to leave."

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes. I want you close. Hold me. Sleep by my side. Have coffee with me."

"Are we still within the friends with benefits thing?"

She smiled at him affectionately. "Yes, we are. Still I'd like to wake up next to you. You OK with that?"

He moved in for a long kiss. "Of course I am. I'm here as long as you want me here."

They lay silently, Jack's arms around Janet, simply enjoying each other. After a while she stirred. "That thing you didn't wanna discuss earlier..."

He sighed. "Actually I'm still not sure if I wanna discuss it. But – I guess you deserve to know. I don't want you to think it had anything to do with you. I like you...a lot. I trust you, and I care about you." She could feel him smile against the skin of her neck. "And my earlier assessment of your hotness still stands."

She caressed his arms and snuggled closer. "I hear a but coming."

He let go of her and turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, deliberately avoiding looking at her. His voice was so low she almost didn't understand him when he answered her: "I never told Sara about Iraq. About – the gory details, I mean."

It took her a moment to catch up with him, but then it hit her like a hammer. "Your wife never knew – but _I_ do."

"Yeah."

"Oh God, Jack, I…"

"I'd only just realised – at the most inconvenient of all moments. I didn't tell Sara, and she didn't press me. So she didn't know, and I could manage to forget, and we were fine. But _you_ know."

Janet felt tears well up in her eyes, and she didn't fight them. She was crying for him, for his pain, about the bitterness and the hatred - for himself as much as for the bastards who'd – abused him. Bile rose in her throat as she forced herself to think the word. It still wasn't strong enough actually. He didn't deserve this.

"Jack, I swear I hadn't even thought of it -"

"Until I brought it up. Yeah, brilliant me."

"Hey", she touched his face, half expecting him to flinch. Like he had back then, all those years ago, when he had returned from the dead with that horrible look in his eyes. He didn't flinch now, and she was relieved, thrilled even when he actually turned into her touch. He needed her, and she was more than willing to give him whatever he needed. He sounded almost shy when he said: "I didn't think I'd be able to do this with you, but you were amazing. You made me completely comfortable, and I could let go and just...stopped thinking about it. Thank you." He softly kissed her. "I didn't think I'd be of much use to you..."

"You were obviously very wrong." OK, this might be a bit uncomfortable, but he was certainly worth a little blushing. She cleared her throat. "I mean, earlier – you were amazing. I usually...I mean...it took me months to trust my ex enough for – that."

After a moment realisation dawned on his face. His trademark cheeky smile made a reappearance.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm actually amazed at how comfortable I am with this – with you. How much I enjoyed this. Someone had a brilliant idea here."

"Yes, you did."

"Ok, so -", she said as she rolled over. " - go to sleep now."

"Yes, ma'am", he chuckled and placed a kiss in the crook of her neck. "Sweet dreams."

Smiling to herself Janet thought that she probably wouldn't have any problems with that.

 **JJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Dr. Janet Fraiser woke up to a sight of pure beauty. Jack lay on his side with his back towards her. The sheets were draped low on his hips, and the morning sun caressed the bare skin of his muscled shoulders. Her fingers itched to touch the spot between his shoulder blades, run her hand along the straight line of his spine and sneak around his waist, but she refrained. His breathing told her he was sound asleep, and she knew how rare that was for him. So she simply lay very still trying not to wake him. After a while she couldn't take it any more, so she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. A genuine smile spread on her beautiful face when she realised that she'd probably wake up next to a naked Jack O'Neill a few more times in the near future. An incredibly attractive, very flirty and so not married Jack O'Neill.

She was still smiling when he stirred and turned onto his back, and she finally gave in to the urge to touch him. Her hand wandered over his chest and shoulders. He kept his eyes closed, but his lips turned into a soft smile. She placed a small kiss against the corner of his mouth and he turned into the kiss. Janet felt herself respond. He opened his eyes and tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Last night was amazing, Janet."

She just smiled as he fully turned to face her.

"So, what now? Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before either. Do you want to leave?"

He turned onto his back again and gently pulled her on top of him. "I was hoping maybe you would let me...enjoy you a little longer."

She rolled her hips against him, fully aware of his morning erection. "You mean as in...", she kissed him, slow and tempting, "...'again'?"

"Yeah", he breathed, "as in 'again'."

"So let's make a rule - we make our own rules with this," she said as she buried her face against his neck and started trailing kisses from below his ear all the way to his sternum. And further down...

"Sounds good to me," he breathed. When he felt her tongue flick against the tip of his cock he couldn't keep his hips from jerking and his fists from clenching the sheets.

"Crap, Janet, take it easy!"

She lifted her head to look at his face, eyebrows arched. "Seriously?"

"I swear I won't last very long if you play it like this."

"Who said you had to last?", she grinned and turned her attention back to his cock - and as it turned out he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

sorry it's been a while in updating. Life and whatnot :-) thanks to everyone who has read and left a review so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it :-)

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack had stayed well into Sunday morning. They ate a late breakfast, then only made it as far as the living room before they ended up on the couch trying out the fwb deal again, taking their time to explore each other and...well...just have fun. Janet didn't think she'd ever laughed so much and been so turned on at the same time.

Late Sunday night she climbed into her bed alone and was more than content with that. She was exhausted and all she wanted was sleep.

Driving to work the next morning she wondered how she'd react to seeing Jack for the first time since this all started...she grinned at the memory of the events of the last thirty six hours. But most of all she wondered if anyone else would notice that something had changed between them.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Hey Doc," Jack said as he sauntered into the exam room and jumped up onto one of the beds, the rest of SG-1 not far behind.

Janet felt herself blush slightly and knew she had to learn to control that reaction. _Maybe with a bit more practice,_ she thought and a small smile crept onto her lips.

Jack inclined his head a little, his eyes glinting mischievously as he looked at her, the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Colonel," Janet replied finally. "Hi guys," she greeted the others.

After Janet had finished her pre mission check Sam shrugged back into her BDU shirt. "Hey we're due back Friday morning," she said. "Daniel and I were thinking of planning a team night out at O'Malley's on Friday night." Sam glanced at Daniel before turning back to the Doctor. "We were wondering if you'd like to come along?"

Janet smiled warmly at the two of them. "I appreciate the thought," she replied. "But if it's a team night I'd kind of feel like I was intruding." She noticed Sam and Daniel glance at each other again.

"Well to be honest Doctor Fraiser, our motivation isn't entirely selfless on this one," he admitted. "Though we really would like you to come anyway," he added quickly.

"Oh?" She asked, eyebrows raised, wondering what he could mean by that.

"Sometimes it's a little difficult to get the Colonel to come out with us..."

"And since you guys seem to get along so well," Daniel interjected. "We thought that if he knew you were going to be there then maybe it wouldn't be such a task to get him to agree to come."

"Well thanks very much," she replied. "I'm really flattered you'd ask."

"Sorry," Daniel replied looking suitably chastised. "I really didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Janet took a deep breath wondering whether it would be a good idea. She really did want to go no matter their incentive for asking. She hadn't made many friends yet and it'd be nice to get out and socialise a little. Oh why the hell not. She smiled letting Doctor Jackson off the hook. "Sure, I'd love to come along." She chuckled at the look Sam and Daniel shared, like a couple of kids who just got told the Easter Bunny was coming to dinner.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sam and Daniel decided to wait until after they got back from the mission to ask the Colonel if he'd come out with the rest of them, agreeing it would give him less time to think of an excuse why he couldn't.

"So Jack," Daniel began as they were waiting for Hammond to come into the briefing room. "We were wondering if you'd be interested in coming to a team night out at O'Malley's tonight?"

Jack screwed up his face a little. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out with them, but he'd pretty much decided he was going to see if Janet wanted to come over tonight. Not like he was some horny teenager or anything, but he was kinda feeling like one right now. "Ah, I dunno Danny..."

"Janet's coming," he blurted quickly and shied away from the pointed glare Sam gave him for tipping their hand.

His interest picked up at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Sam said casting a quick glance at Daniel. "We thought it'd be nice, you know since she's new in town and all. Maybe she could use a night out with friends."

Jack nodded. "Well that sounds like a pretty good idea to me," he said with a smile. "You've got the first round Danny boy!"

Sam giggled and Daniel frowned. "What!?"

"I believe it is karaoke night," Teal'c said.

"Oh great!" Jack said. "You coulda told me that before I agreed to go."

"Keep your seats people," Hammond said as they started to rise when he entered the room.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Janet looked up from her paperwork when she sensed someone at her door. She smiled at the cheeky grin plastered on the face of one cheeky Colonel as he peered around her doorframe.

"Colonel," she greeted.

"Doctor," he returned as he came in through the door dropping down into the chair opposite her.

"Something I can do for you?"

He smiled. "I hear you're coming out to the team night at O'Malley's?"

"Sam and Daniel asked me," she replied. "I hope that's okay?"

He frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "Of course it's okay. It's better than okay, it's great."

She smiled and closed the file in front of her standing up to place it in the file cabinet before turning back to him, leaning back against the cabinet.

"Since your place is pretty much on the way there from my place I came to see if you wanted a ride?"

As he drew his boots back under the chair Janet's eyes were drawn to his lap, and she wondered if it was weird to find him sitting in a chair as sexy as she did. She frowned for a moment trying to figure out why and then she realised it was the way his pants pulled tight across his thighs when he was sitting like that.

"Ah, if you don't want a ride, it's okay," he said uncertainly.

Her face cleared as she looked back to him and she smiled slightly. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something else," she explained. "Of course, I'd love a ride." She swallowed as she pictured climbing onto his lap. _And...ride...oh boy_...

Jack smiled at the slightly glazed look In her eyes. "Watcha thinkin'?" When she looked up at him and blushed he laughed. "Why Doctor Fraiser," he said. "Were you just checking out my..."

"Thank you Colonel," she said interrupting him. "I'll see you tonight." And oh god how she wanted to kiss that infuriating smirk off his lips. "Now out! I have work to do."

"You do know I outrank you right?" he asked at her command.

"Not in medical matters you don't," she argued.

Jack narrowed his eyes before standing and heading for the door. "Napoleonic power monger," he grumbled as he left.

Janet chuckled at the term of endearment he'd started using years ago before turning back to her work.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey!" Jack greeted when Janet opened her front door.

"Hey Jack, come on in for a moment," Janet was already back inside, which was probably a good idea given the fact that she was wearing nothing but a kimono.

"OK", he said as he followed her back into the house. As he closed the door behind him he heard her call out:

"I need your help. I can't decide what to wear."

Oh crap. She was asking him for styling tips? Him? Seriously? Janet poked her head out of the bathroom door and he could tell that at the moment she wasn't wearing all that much...focus, Jack. He cleared his throat. "So, what are our options?"

"Pants or dress?"

OK, that one was easy. "Definitely dress."

"Really?" She looked unsure.

"Of course!"

"Well, OK, but I'm afraid I don't have too many to choose from."

"What's wrong with the one you wore last week?"

She blushed a little. "You _did_ seem to like it."

"Are you kidding me? _Please_ wear that!"

"OK then." She flashed him a smile and retreated. A few minutes later she opened the door. Yes, great choice. The dress hugged her perfect little body tightly just as it had last week. Her hair framed her beautiful face in soft curls that just screamed for him to touch, her eyes were huge, and her lips...he couldn't take his eyes off her lips. Full and soft and slightly parted in a wide smile. _Her lips on his, on his neck, on his chest. Her lips on -_

"Jack?"

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Yes?"

"I think you zoned out on me there for a sec."

Oh yes he had. God how he wanted to kiss those lips right now. He mentally shook himself – she had probably spent some time on her make up and they were already late. Better not ruin it. For now. He couldn't help but grin...maybe he'd get a chance to ruin it later.

On their way to O'Malley's Jack could tell that Janet was nervous. With his eyes still on the road he said: "What's up?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm a little tense I guess. You know, I really don't know your team mates that well, and I'm a little worried I might feel left out. After all I'm not a part of your team."

"Which is the reason one goes out, socialising and stuff, right?"

Janet laughed. She remembered all too well what Daniel and Sam had told her about Jack concerning socialising. Innocently she asked: "So you guys do this all the time?"

He did take his eyes off the road at that. Looking at her for just a moment and then returning his focus to driving he said: "No. I only let them talk me into it tonight because _you_ were coming along."

Janet smiled and rested her hand lightly on his knee. "I'm glad I agreed to come, Jack."

"So am I."

The remainder of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. When they arrived and got out of Jack's truck he could tell she was tensing up a little again.

"Hey", he said softly, "you look amazing, and the guys will be happy to see you."

He leaned in a little. "I just wish I could kiss you."

Janet just smiled at that. Right before they entered the building she pulled him towards her. Her smile turned a little cheeky as she murmured: "Later."

Colonel Jack O'Neill and Captain Doctor Janet Fraiser made quite the entrance. Jack thought it was probably because of her dress since none of the base personnel had ever seen her in anything but her work clothes. Janet thought it might have something to do with the fact that Jack was wearing blue jeans that actually fit and a white sweater that showed off his tanned forearms with the way he had pulled up his sleeves. Sam, Danny and Teal'c just thought they looked great together.

Everybody said their hellos and Janet slid into the booth next to Sam while Jack took a seat opposite from her. They ordered their drinks and food and spent over an hour eating and joking and telling stories. The team was particularly interested in learning about Jack's time before the SGC, but Janet didn't give too much away, which earned her a grateful smile that made her skin tingle. She reached for her drink to keep her hands off him.

"Oh, come on, doc", Danny tried the whining strategy.

"Nope, sorry. Confidentiality."

He turned to Teal'c and stage whispered: "We might have to get her drunk, Teal'c."

"I am afraid that neither you nor I are qualified for that mission, DanielJackson."

Jack spilled his beer, having been in the process of taking a swig. "Maybe Carter could help you out there guys."

His 2IC blushed. "Sir, are you implying -"

"Relax, Carter. I'm just saying everybody could drink Danny under the table. He's such a cheap date."

Sam smiled at that, knowing from past experiences that it was true. She turned to Daniel. "So, doctor, are we doing our famous duet again tonight?"

"By all means, doctor."

Jack shot Teal'c an inquiring look.

"I assume they are referring to their presentation of 'Something Stupid', O'Neill."

Well he'd certainly like to see _that._ He was actually a little surprised that his oh so serious second would be able to loosen up enough for that. Obviously she'd just had the same thought, with her commanding officer present and all...

"Uh, Daniel, maybe it's not such a good idea", she was trying to back pedal. Of course Daniel didn't get it.

"Why not? Last time was quite a success!"

"Just", she glared at him with a quick side ways glance towards Jack, "leave it, OK?"

Daniel looked disappointed, but at least he got her point. "OK."

He'd try again later when the whole place had had more drinks and everybody was on the dance floor. He knew she liked being up on the little stage, but he did understand her reluctance.

A young woman was currently dragging her friend along with her towards the stage. They were clearly nervous but performed their song quite well, and everybody cheered when they were done, giving them credit for their courage. More and more people made their way to the stage, more drinks were consumed, and a few couples were already out on the dance floor by the time Daniel tried again.

"Come on, Sam, it was fun the last time. You know you have the better voice by far so if anybody makes a fool of themselves that would clearly be me."

He'd had two beers which meant he was already half drunk, and Sam just couldn't resist a half drunk Daniel giving her puppy eyes. She'd just have to ignore the fact that her special forces trained former black ops CO would be watching and just enjoy herself. They had wanted him to come along after all! And she was glad that he had agreed. Currently he looked like he was enjoying himself, and Janet also looked a lot more relaxed that she had earlier. So what if he was there.

"OK."

Daniel's face immediately lit up – it was so easy to make him happy. As soon as they had taken off towards the stage Jack looked at Janet. "Would you dance with me? Please?"

Janet was stunned. She really hadn't expected that. From the way he looked at her she could tell that it had taken some internal battle for him to ask, so she hurried to smile and nod. He stood and held out his hand to her. Everybody was too busy with their own stuff, so his team didn't even notice him going out onto the dance floor with his doctor. Except for Teal'c who had the smallest of smiles on his usually stoic face. Janet moved into his arms, and wow did she feel good. When she looked up at him she let him see that she felt the same way. The science twins obviously had the time of their lives on stage, doing an exaggerated version of the Sinatra classic that made the audience cheer.

 _I know I stand in line_ _  
_ _Until you think you have the time_ _  
_ _To spend an evening with me_ _  
_ _And if we go some place to dance_ _  
_ _I know that there's a chance_ _  
_ _You won't be leaving with me_

"You know there's a huge chance I will actually be leaving with you", Janet said still smiling up at Jack.

"Yeah you won't have much choice..."

"I'm not talking about you giving me a ride. Maybe you don't just drop me at the door," she moved closer, deliberately letting him feel as much of her body as possible, "maybe you feel like keeping me company."

His grip on her tightened. "I'd like that. A lot."

They danced to the whole song, listening to Sam and Daniel. After they had finished the song they didn't leave the stage but waited for the next one to begin. And they looked like they had even more fun performing that one. Janet felt more than she heard Jack hum – and she was more than just a little surprised when she heard him sing along, softly, right into her ear:

 _Lips are sweet as candy, the taste stays on my mind_ _  
_ _Girl, you keep me thirsty for another cup of wine_ _  
_

"You know I still wish I could kiss you Janet." When she felt his breath on her neck she looked up at him, inhaling to answer 'Later' once more, but she didn't get to say it this time since Daniel and Sam were belting out the next part of the song. Jack held her gaze and sang along loud and clear, winking at her with a huge grin on his face:

 _All the good love, when we're all alone_ _  
_ _Keep it up, girl, yeah ya turn me on_

Both his _eyes_ and another part of him were clearly telling her exactly how much she turned him on, and she felt her knees get a little week. There was no way she was letting him just drop her off at her place and disappear on her. 'You are mine tonight', she thought to herself and melted into him even more, and from the smile that spread across his face she knew he'd gotten her point.

[A/N: The songs are "Something Stupid" by Sinatra and "Hooked On A Feeling" by Blue Swede]


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Jack takes Janet home after their team night. Sorry but this ones pretty much all smut. No excuse except I think they deserve it?

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Janet stopped at her front door and turned to face Jack. "You're humming," she said with a smile.

"I'm what now?" he asked looking surprised.

 _"Humming!"_

He grinned. _"Got a bug from you girl, but I don't need no cure, I'll just stay a victim if I can for sure..."_

She laughed and shook her head turning her attention back to opening her door.

When they got inside and she'd closed the door behind them he pulled her to him, nuzzling the soft spot behind her ear. _"All the good love, when we're all alone...keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on..."_

Janet felt herself shiver, his lips brushing against her skin, his body hard against hers making her moan.

They only made it as far as her living room, clothes ripped and laying a trail along her hallway.

Jack had undone...okay, ripped off...the buttons on the bodice of her dress, but when she had moved to slip it off over her shoulders so she could take off her bra he'd stopped her. "Leave it on," he murmured, and his voice made her throb. But her breasts were too heavy, too full to allow for a bra that clasped in the front and that was a problem if he wanted her to leave the dress on. Then his fingers dipped below the fabric of her bra, sliding over her nipples making her eyes close with the sensation, and she suddenly felt the weight of her breasts as he slipped the elasticised fabric of her bra down. She groaned, feeling him take the weight of them in his palms, his thumbs brushing over her taught buds. "Good thinking," she moaned.

"That's why it says Colonel on my uniform," he murmured.

She loved the way he could make her laugh at the most unexpected times.

He dropped his ass onto the back of her couch making him the perfect height to take a perfect nipple into his mouth. He smiled as her hands slid from his shoulders up into his hair, her body pressing further into him.

Janet looked down, a groan escaping her at having him pressed to her breast. He glanced up at her, his tongue laving her nipple and good god it should be illegal for one man to look like that.

Jack paid careful homage to each breast in turn, loving the reaction he brought from her. His tongue trailed lightly between them before he kissed a path along her collarbone to the point of her shoulder. He stood and slipped a hand into the bodice of her dress to caress her belly as he moved around behind her pulling her back against his body, his other hand sliding up under her hem, his fingers trailing up her thigh pulling the fabric with it.

Janet took a breath as his hands found her panties, grabbing onto the back of the couch when he dropped to one knee behind her to help her to step out of them. When she went to step out of her very high heels the caress of his fingertips on the inside of her ankle made her gasp.

"Leave those on too," he murmured against her hip.

Her eyes drifted closed as he moved back up her body, the fabric of his jeans rough against her bare skin. She felt his hands slide up her back to caress her shoulders as he gently pushed her forward. Her face blushed hotly as cool air played across her bare ass, her dress now up around her hips.

"God I love this dress," he breathed.

When she heard the zipper of his jeans, any feelings of embarrassment at being so exposed were quickly replaced by want and lust. She choked out a breath when the tip of his cock nudged her entrance, his name a soft moan on her lips as he slowly entered her from behind.

"Okay?"

"Oh god yes," she groaned as she pushed back against him.

Jack smiled as he started to move with her.

She'd never been filled the way she was when he was inside her and from behind, he was just...she was a highly educated woman...but she didn't have words for this. With every thrust her nipples scraped across the back of the couch and she was beginning to see stars.

Jack heard it when she started to make those really incredible sounds as he thrust into her, he felt it when she started to tremble under his fingers and around his cock, pushing just a little bit harder to help her crest that wave. Then he stopped, his hands lightly caressing her skin as she shuddered around him. When she stilled he gently pulled out of her and she turned to face him, her hands reaching up to his neck.

"That was...wow..."

He grinned. "Oh I'm not finished with you yet Doc," he rasped. Leading her around to the front of the couch he dropped down onto it pulling her onto his lap, his head falling back against the couch as she sank down onto him.

She leant forward her tongue playing along his jaw, her teeth grazing his earlobe. "My turn Colonel..."

Jack groaned then wrapped his arms around her as he roughly sucked a nipple and then some into his mouth. He tightened his grip on her and used strong thigh muscles to thrust up into her. He released her breast with a soft plop and looked up at her. "Let's pmake this one a joint effort huh?"

Janet's head fell forward on to his shoulder as they moved against each other but with each other at the same time. She felt his movements become exaggerated, more erratic, felt him swell inside her, her sensitive flesh letting her know the moment of his release as soon as he did. When he stilled she kissed his temple and went to move off of him, but he held her tight keeping her on top of him. Then he started to move again picking up their previous rhythm and to her surprise she felt herself responding. God the man was such a turn on, and when he pulled back to look her in the eye and uttered: "Come for me Jan..." she lost it. And then it was him holding her close, staying with her.

"I know this is a bit of déjà vu," he said with a slight smile when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "But are you okay?" She felt herself blush fiercely then, which was ludicrous considering he was still buried deep inside her. "I've never...I've never actually come twice before," she admitted haltingly.

He grinned at that, absurdly proud all of a sudden. He waggled his eyebrows. "We could go for three..."

She laughed and swatted at his chest. "I don't think I could take it."

Jack sighed and smiled at her softly, placing a light kiss on her mouth as he released his hold on her. She climbed off him and pulled her dress back down as he pulled his pants back up and a few minutes later they were both sound asleep on her couch


End file.
